Top Dog to Top Pup
by Twi-Ranger
Summary: Werewolves live in Lima, the Fabray Pack. Someone hates them, so they use magic to change the pack's alpha, Quinn Fabray, into a puppy. Now the pack must find a way to reverse the spell and take care of their puppy alpha. Puppy!Quinn Faberry, Brittana, Pitty, Samcedes, Finley relationships. Friendships: Quintana, Fuinn, Quick, Fabrevans, Quitt. And more, Chapter Delta-Alpha: Bully.
1. Alpha to Omega

_**Top Dog To Top Pup**__**  
**_**  
****Title: Alpha: Change****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 1,194****  
****Chapters: (1/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass!****  
****Author's Notes: Yeah, I know I shouldn't start a new story with Together Forever out, but I have writers block. This story won't be long. And it won't be angst. Most is cutish I guess. It's just a pack of werewolves taking care of their baby alpha. Little to no violence. There will be a fight, and it will be funny. You'll just have to wait.**

**Update: 9/22/13**

* * *

He was mad. He knew what they were. All of them. He knew he had to keep his mouth shut. They would have no problem shutting him up. Especially her. The top dog. The alpha. The leader. With her beta, her second-in-command. Her gamma was the one he was afraid of, as well as the alpha and beta. There are three deltas. And the mate.

The beta, Santana Lopez. She was the second-in-command. She took no crap from anyone, unless her alpha ordered it. That only happened when it was necessary. She knew if anything were to happened to her alpha, she would have to take charge. Really, the alpha's mate would take charge, but the mate would be devastated and not in the right mind to protect them. She was stealthy. She was sneaky, the ears of the wolves. Her wolf was all black, with brown eyes.

The gamma, Noah Puckerman. He was the one of the muscles of the group. He had no problem beating someone up for his packmates. They were in it together. They defended each other. He was one of the brown wolves. He had a Mohawk.

Then there was the three deltas. The deltas also had their rankings, in case something happened to the alpha, beta, and gamma. Brittany Pierce, the beta's mate. She was the first delta. The delta-alpha. She was the one of the fastest wolves. She kept everything light. She was a blond wolf. Her wolf seemed to have brighter parts, highlights. There was Sam Evans. He was the newest wolf in the pack. He was the delta-gamma. He was a dark blonde wolf. Finn was a brown and black wolf. He was the tallest wolf. He was another muscle wolf, as they were called. He was the delta-beta.

Then, there are the alpha and her mate. The mate was the smallest wolf. She was dark brown. Rachel Berry. The mate didn't have a ranking. It was higher than the beta, just because of who they are connected to. The alpha, the leader. Who had all the traits, speed, stealth, strength, and leadership. The alpha of the pack, was the alpha of McKinley High School. Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray, he hated her. She took the girl he loved. She ordered her pack to threatened him. She was at fault for all the bullying he had to go through.

As much as he wanted vampires to come to destroy them, they never passed Lima. The Fabray pack and vampires were on okay terms.

Jacob Ben Israel was studying. He had a spell for the alpha wolf. He was going to turn the alpha wolf into an omega. He was going to make her useless to the pack. Rachel won't stand her mate.

Jacob Ben Israel smirked. He just needed one more thing. He needed DNA of the wolf he wanted to change.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Quinn Fabray was on top. She knew that, her pack knew that, the whole school knew that. She had the love of her life with her. She had amazing friends. She had the best pack in the state. She knew there were better, more experienced wolves.

She first changed when she was thirteen. It was the youngest age in Lima history. She was scared, but her parents taught her what to do and would run with her. They taught her the history of wolves. Two years later, Santana changed. Quinn found her during a hunt. Santana felt the alpha in Quinn and submitted. A few months later, Puck changed.

Brittany changed a year later. She was the fourth wolf in Quinn's pack. That was when Quinn started to panic, thinking she wasn't ready for a pack. Finn, the fifth wolf, who changed a few weeks after, was the one helped Quinn.

Quinn knew she had a mate. She knew who it was. She knew her mate would soon become a wolf, but she didn't want to do anything. Rachel, at the time was dating Finn. Quinn would never take his girlfriend, even if they weren't meant to be.

After the Finchel break-up, Finn told Quinn he had to, because Rachel didn't belong to him. Rachel changed a month later. A month after that Faberry got together.

A year later, Sam became the final wolf in the pack. But Quinn knew, once the males mates wanted to change, they would get more wolves, and if rogue wolves wanted to join them.

Quinn was happy. After two years of being a lone wolf, she had a pack, a family. Nothing could bring her down.

Quinn walked into the school. She felt weird. She knew something was up. Something was weird. Her pack was around the school. Rachel was in the auditorium, Puck, Finn, and Sam were at football practice. Santana and Brittany were at Cheerios practice.

The school was mostly empty. The wolves liked it like that, no noise. They got to do whatever they wanted. They usually used up their energy, practicing in the field. But there was football and Cheerios practice. Their practice would have to wait.

Quinn opened her locker, and white smoke surrounded her. She took a breath, and the smoke filled her lungs. she started coughing. She ran to the closest room, as her head started pounding.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Rachel heard scratching. She was waiting for Quinn by the lockers. Glee practice was about the start, and Quinn was missing. She always walked with Quinn to the choir room. She tuned in her hearing, and heard a small whine. It hurt her heart, so she followed the sound. She was in the storage room, and came face to face with a small puppy. It was white, with gold paws. The tips of its ears and tail was gold too. Rachel closed the door and got closer to the puppy. She sat down Indian style in front of the puppy.

"Qu-Quinn?" She whispered, confused. The puppy wagged its tail and tried to lick her face.

"Oh my god, who did this to you?" she asked, knowing the puppy wouldn't, couldn't answer her.

Rachel grabbed the puppy and rushed to the auditorium. She sent out a message to her pack mates. She sat down with the puppy, Quinn, on her lap. She yawned and slowly fell asleep on the lap. She studied the puppy. It didn't look like an adult werewolf, even a normal adult wolf. It, no she, looked like she was a few months, five at most. She looked just like Quinn did, when she was a wolf.

"What's up?" Puck asked, as the pack and their mates entered the room.

"We have a problem," Rachel answered, looking up at her pack mates.

"What's going on? What's the problem?"  
Santana asked, getting into her role.

"What's that on your lap?" Marley Rose, Finn's mate asked.

"It looks like a mini-Quinn wolf," Brittany commented, as she got down and stroked the sleeping puppy's fur.

"That's the problem," Rachel told them. "Someone changed Quinn into a puppy."

Everyone looked at each other, then the sleeping puppy on Rachel's lap.

What were they going to do?


	2. Beta: Secrets

_**Top Dog To Top Pup**_

**Title; Beta: Secrets****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 1,227****  
****Chapters: (2/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass!****  
****Author's Notes: Quinn's name? Yeah, I just had too. So far so good for this story. I'm so happy. And yeah, different from all my other stories. I might upload a new chapter daily or every other day, because it's fun to write. By the end of the story, Quinn will have some enemies. Can you guess one? Quinn will be bullied, and you guys will love it. I'm excited to write that part.**

**Update: 9/23/13**

* * *

"That's Quinn? Quinn Fabray? Big bad wolf Quinn Fabray?" Kitty Wilde, Puck's mate asked, her eyes wide.

Rachel nodded, as she looked down at the pup on her lap.

"How do you know?" Santana asked, skeptic. She would love to be alpha for a day, but not if it cost her best friend.

"She was crying. I found her in a closet. When she cried, it hurt me. The only person who caused me that kind of pain is my mate," Rachel explained, as all the wolves nodded. They knew the mating pain.

"We have to go to glee club," Mercedes Jones, Sam's mate announced.

Rachel stood up. Her movement woke the puppy up. It looked at the other pack members, and human mates, and began wagging her tail.

She wiggled for Rachel to let her down. Rachel released her and Quinn ran to each of the person. She barked and tugged on the guys' pants, trying to play.

"She's cute. What's going to be her name? Her backstory?" Marley asked, as she crouched down and scratched the puppy's ears.

"She's Rachel's new puppy," Mercedes suggested, looking at the Diva.

"That makes sense. And I know why I would bring her here," Rachel added. She got the puppy and they walked to class.

"What's her name?" Brittany asked, as Quinn licked her hand. They walked into the choir room.

"What's a dog doing here?" Blaine Anderson asked, as he sat up.

Quinn started wiggling again, after smelling new scents. Rachel let her down, scared she would drop her puppy mate.

Quinn ran to greet each person.

"I'm uh leaving town right after school, and I was wondering if anyone can take care of my puppy for me. Uh, dogs aren't allowed where I'm going," Rachel told her club members.

"Why don't you ask Quinn?" Tina Cohan-Chang asked, as she and Mike Chang played with the puppy.

"She's out sick," Brittany asked, as if it were true.

"What's her name?" Kurt Hummel asked, watching the puppy chase its tail.

"Her name? It's uh, her name is Belle," Rachel stumbled out, as the puppy ran back her 'owner'.

_Belle?_ Santana mouthed, raising an eyebrow.

_I freaked,_ Rachel mouthed back.

"I guess I can dig sit," Santana offered, as she sat down.

The pack and the human mates sat down. Mr. Shue frowned when he saw Quinn, or Belle, but said nothing.

After school, Rachel, Santana, and Belle stood next to Rachel's fathers' car.

"Take care of her, Santana," Rachel pleaded.

"Yeah yeah, this puppy and I are gonna have a lot of fun together," Santana answered, giving Rachel a smile.

"Be good Quinn. Remember, Santana is a big meany, don't get on her bad side," Rachel told her, but Quinn wasn't listening. The white and gold puppy was trying to lick Santana's face. "This is so not going to end well."

"I know Quinn's in love with me, but can you get her to stop trying to kiss me?" Santana asked, slightly annoyed from trying to avoid Quinn's little tongue.

Rachel shook her head. "I can't believe I'm trusting my puppy girlfriend with you."

"And I can't believe you said puppy girlfriend," Santana said, smirking.

"Shut up. I love you Quinn. Don't let Santana flush you down the toilet," Rachel whispered, as she kissed the puppy's head and entered the car.

Quinn whimpered as Rachel left. She started struggling causing Santana to drop her. Quinn started to run towards the street and Santana threw herself to catch the puppy just before a car hit her.

"You're going to be the death of me," Santana muttered as Quinn licked Santana's face.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

"Mami! You'll never guess what happened!" Santana shouted as she entered her house with Quinn in her arms.

"What is it, mija?" Maribel Lopez asked her daughter as she exited the kitchen. "Where did you get that dog?"

"Mom, meet Quinn, my alpha," Santana said, grinning.

"That's not nice," her mother reprimanded.

"I'm serious. This is Quinn. Someone used magic to change her to a puppy. Rachel can't take care of her, because she's going on a trip with her fathers, so the next best person was the beta," Santana said, smugly.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "She better be potty trained," her mother told her, glaring.

Santana looked surprised. "You're potty trained right, dog?"

Quinn just stared back, with her tongue out.

"Oh my gosh," Santana muttered, as she took the dog to her room.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Quinn watched as Santana left. The girl had told her to stay in the room, and not to make a mess. She just sat there, staring at the door, when she saw something moving behind her. She stood up and chased it, but it moved as quick as she did. Soon, she got bored.

She decided it was a great moment to scope the place out. She went around the room, smelling everything. Everything smelt like Santana.

She ran under the bed, and came out with a teddy bear. It was brown and worn out. She moved back and tried to jump on the bed, but she fell back. She dropped the bear and moved to the chair at the temporary alpha's bed. She gripped a leg of the chair and pulled. Luckily for her, it rolled. She made sure it was next to the bed before running to get the bear back.

She jumped onto the chair then onto the bed. She moved so she could lie down in the middle of the bed and started chewing on the teddy bear's leg. Once she got bored, and the leg was torn off, she curled into a small ball and fell asleep.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Santana kissed her parents goodnight after returning from Brittany's house and went to her room. She dropped her phone when she saw what Quinn had done to her teddy bear.

"Mr. Wuggles!" She shouted as rushed to move the teddy bear and it's leg away from the psychotic dog. "Mami!"

Quinn woke up from the noise. Her tail started wagging when she saw Santana was back.

Maribel rushed into the room and saw her daughter crying over the teddy bear and the puppy just watching her.

"Mami, look at what the demon dog did to Mr. Wugggles!" the beta cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh San, I can fix Mr. Wuggles for you," her mother said to comfort her daughter.

"R-really?" She asked, looking so hopeful.

Maribel nodded. "Why don't you take, uh, Quinn out for a walk. She must have been bored being here all alone with nothing to do."

"Nothing to do," Santana scoffed. "She destroyed my childhood! And we named her Belle because it would be weird to call Rachel's 'puppy' after her mate."

"Okay, take Belle for a walk," she responded.

"Okay, gracias mami. Let's go stupid dog," Santana muttered. As she got a belt to use as a leach. "You're Puck's responsibility tomorrow, before you destroy any more of my things."

Quinn didn't pay attention to her. She was trying to keep the belt off her.

"I don't like you anymore Quinn. Not after you almost murdered Mr. Wuggles. What did he ever do to you?!"

Quinn just walked smelling everything on her way, without a care in the world.


	3. Gamma: Alcohol

_**Top Dog To Top Pup**_

**Title: Gamma: Alcohol****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 1,053****  
****Chapters: (3/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass! And I don't own the movie in this chapter.****  
****Author's Notes: I don't know if this is possible, but I thought it would be cool and something Puck would do. But I'll find out with you guys. I got more follows and favorites, but not as much reviews. :(**

**Update: 9/25/13**

* * *

Quinn whined when Santana pulled the belt as they walked to Puck's house. She wanted to smell the flowers, but Santana wouldn't let her.

"Shut up, you're lucky I didn't drop you in the toilet and flushed it. You are so lucky Mr. Wuggles is okay," Santana told the puppy, glaring.

Quinn walked behind her with her head down, causing Santana to almost feel bad. They walked in silence to Puck's house.

Santana knocked as she glared at the dog. Quinn let out a whine and looked up at Santana. The temporary alpha soften her glare and decided to look away.

The door open and Kitty stood there with Puck's shirt and nothing else.

"What?" She asked, looking at the girl who interrupted her time with her mate.

"Get Puck," Santana ordered, as she crouched down and took the belt off Quinn's neck.

"What do you want Temp Alph?" Puck asked, as he walked to the door with only sweats on.

"Take Quinn before I kill her," Santana said, as she pushed the puppy with her foot.

"But I'm busy," he whined, as he pointed to Kitty who was in the kitchen making some food.

"I'm ordering you, take the dog," Santana ordered, annoyed.

"Fine fine, gosh," Puck gave in.

"See you Quinn, Puck. Bye Kitty!" Santana said as she left.

Quinn sat there, not knowing what to do. Was she suppose to follow Santana? Or stay with Puck?

Puck crouched down and grabbed her by the skin on her back. He held her so they were face to face.

"Let's go Q-Belle," he said as he walked inside. He put Quinn on the floor and went to hug Kitty from behind. Quinn followed him. She watched as he whispered something in her ear and kiss her neck.

They moved to Puck's bedroom with Quinn right behind them. She stopped when everything turned black. There was a shirt over her. She shook her body to get rid of it and moved to Puck's bedroom.

She sat down and just stared at the two naked bodies make out on the bed.

Kitty looked the door and shrieked as she got a blanket to cover herself. "Puck, the dog, Quinn, Belle, um, she's watching us!"

Puck frowned and looked at the door. He saw Quinn staring at him, looking all innocent.

Puck stood up, in all his naked glory and picked the dog up. He went to his kitchen and put her down. "Um, do you want water?"

Quinn just stared up at him, and cocked her head to the left. "Oh I know! I've always wanted to try this," he exclaimed as he went through his liquor cabinet. He took out Grey Goose and pours some in a bowl. He then went to his living room and put the bowl on the floor. He turned on the television, put the movie channel, and left Quinn alone.

He walked to his room and smiled at Kitty. He quickly closed the door.

"Where is she?" Kitty asked, looking around invade the puppy for inside.

"In the living room, watching television," he answered as he climbed on bed.

"That's gonna keep her busy?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might have given her some alcohol," Puck muttered as he pecked her lips.

"Quinn is so going to kill you," she giggled.

"I know," Puck answered.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

"I promise." A character in the film whispered.

"Never let go." The male counterpart responded.

"I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go," Rose promised.

Quinn sat there, staring at the screen. Tears were streaming down her face. Even as a puppy, a couple of human traits were still there.

The bowl of alcohol was half empty. Quinn rubbed her face with her small paw when the film ended, and another movie started.

She heard some noise outside the house and stood up to investigate.

She wobbled to the door and crashed to the wall. She started to whine.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Kitty woke up by the whining. She huffed as she grabbed a shirt and went to see why the dog was crying.

She found Quinn lying down next to the wall.

"What's wrong Quinn?" She asked, feeling bad for the crying puppy.

She giggled when she saw Quinn stumble towards her. The puppy was tipsy. Kitty, not wanting to torture the puppy, picked her up. She went to the couch and sat down with her Cheerios captain on her lap.

Kitty decided to sleep, so she got comfortable on the couch with Quinn next to her. Soon, both of them fell asleep.

When she woke up a few hours later, she found Quinn asleep on her stomach, with her head on Kitty's breasts.

Puck exited the room, frowning. "When did you leave?"

"I don't know, two, three hours ago," the blonde girl answered, as she scratched Quinn's head.

"She got to second base faster then me," Puck mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Unlike you, she's adorable," Kitty answered, as she kissed Quinn's nose.

"Ready for round two?" Puck asked, smirking.

"No, I'm gonna stay with Quinn. Maybe make her some food when she wakes up. She might be hung over because her babysitter isn't dumbass," she answered as she picked up the puppy and let her rest on the couch.

"Cockblocker," Puck muttered, glaring at the puppy.

"It's your fault!" Kitty shouted from the kitchen, woking Quinn up.

She blinked her eyes, then started whining.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, panicking.

She's hung over idiot," Kitty answered, rolling her eyes.

Puck's eyes widened. "Quinn is so going to kill me," he whispered as he stood up and picked the white and gold puppy and held it like a baby. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay."

"Are you rocking her?" Kitty asked, frowning.

"Yes, why?" Puck questioned, but didn't stop rocking her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she told him.

"Why?" He asked confused, just as Quinn threw up on him.

"That's why," the blonde cheerleader answered as she laughed at her mate's misfortune.

"I don't Quinn anymore," Puck muttered as he dropped Quinn onto the couch. "Cockblocking and throwing up on me."

Quinn curled up and tried to get rid of her headache, which was hard with Kitty's laughter and Puck's whining.

Humans suck.


	4. Delta-Alpha: Bully

_**Top Dog To Top Pup**_

**Title: Delta-Alpha: Bully****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words:**** 1,081****  
****Chapters: (4/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass! And I don't own the movie in this chapter.****  
****Author's Notes: I'm excited for this chapter. Sadly, Quinn will be bullied, you guys will love this, I swear. Halfway done with this story. Glee today, finally!**

**Update: 9/26/13**

* * *

Brittany decided to visit Quinn. She hadn't gotten a chance to see her and it was Saturday. When Santana called her crying that Quinn tried to murder Mr. Wuggles, Brittany was worried for Quinn's life. The last living thing that had hurt Mr. Wuggles ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and nose.

When she heard Santana had taken her to Puck's house, she expected Quinn to be all alone. When she knocked on Puck's door, Puck opened the door with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Brittany asked, smirking at Puck's face.

"Ask the cockblocker that pukes on me," he muttered, glaring at the puppy in his girlfriend's arms.

Brittany giggled, at his face, she saw Kitty walked to her with Quinn. "Hey Brittany, can you take care of Quinn?"

"Sure, Puck is not a good babysitter. Is she sick?" the blonde werewolf asked, as she grabbed her alpha puppy.

"Someone here decided to get her drunk," Kitty answered, glaring at her mate.

Brittany's eyes widened as she looked at the hungover puppy in her arms. "Are you an idiot?!"

"Just go, the dog is ruining my game. Just tell me when she's back to Quinn," Puck said as he pulled Kitty back into the house.

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked back to her house. Quinn was asleep.

*Top Dog to Top Puppy*

Quinn woke up and noticed she was in a different house. Everything smelt different, more feminine. She stretched and stood up. She felt a lot better. She jumped off the bed and noticed there was someone else with her. It was big and furry. It had feline eyes that was creeping her out. It was a cat, a big scary cat.

It stood up, and hissed at her, causing Quinn to take a step back. It hissed and got closer. Quinn, slightly scared, barked, which sound like a squeak.

It jumped and tried to scratch her, causing her to run under the bed with her tail in between her legs.

It was getting darker, but the thing, the cat was still out there. Quinn stayed under the bed, waiting for someone to save her.

She heard someone running to the room. "Lord Tubby! Quinnie!"

Quinn ran from under the covers and straight to Brittany's legs. She was whining, and it got louder when she noticed the cat was getting closer. Quinn was trying to get Brittany to pick her up, away from the demon near her.

The blond did what her leader had wanted to do and picked her up.

"Hey Quinnie, did you have a nice day?"

The girl-turned-puppy shook her head. She whined and looked at the cat.

"Lord Tubbington was mean to you?"

She nodded her wolf head.

"Lord Tubby, be nice to Quinn," the ditzy blond scolded.

Brittany put the wolf on the bed as she turned on her laptop. Santana appeared on the other side. Quinn moved to the window, which was opened. She slowly fell asleep.

*Top Dog to Top Puppy*

"So Puck got her drunk?" Santana asked, as she laughed.

"Yeah, and—" there was a thumb, causing Santana to frown, and Brittany to turn around. She saw Lord Tubbington walking towards her, the window right behind him.

"Wait, wasn't Quinn sleeping on the window?" Santana asked, as she tried so hard not to laugh.

"Lord Tubbington! I told you to leave her alone!" she scolded, once again.

Brittany stood up and walked towards the window and looked out of it. She saw Quinn crawl out of a bush. She shook off the leaves on her fur and whined. She was lucky the house was one story, or she would have not been unharmed.

Brittany left the room and went to pick up Quinn. When she returned, Santana started laughing at the puppy that had twigs, dirt, and leaves in her fur.

"Be nice Santana," Brittany reprimanded. "I'll talk to you later; I have to go wash Quinn."

"Bye Britt, I love you," Santana said.

Brittany turned the laptop off and headed to the bathroom. She turned it on and waited for it to warm up. Once it was, she started to wash all the dirt off of Quinn, who as enjoying it. Quinn loved the scratching, and feel of cleanness.

"I'm going to get a towel to dry you off," Brittany told her as she stood up and left the restroom. Quinn was busy shaking the wetness off, she didn't notice Lord Tubbington had entered. She didn't notice him climb the sink until it was too late and he turned on the cold water. She yelped when the water touched her. She whined at the coldness.

The cat left the poor puppy to freeze to death. When Brittany returned with a dry towel, she found her cursed best friend shaking. She saw the water running, but she remembered she had turned it off.

She quickly turned it off, and covered the puppy up with the dry towel. She dried her off, then combed her fur with a comb she found that she used to use for her dolls.

Once she was done, she walked to her room with Quinn behind her. At the entrance, she stopped, not wanting to enter. She saw Lord Tubbington on Brittany's bed, staring at her.

"Quinnie? Come on," Brittany called, when she noticed the puppy wolf wasn't following her.

The white and gold puppy sat at the entrance and shook her head.

"You don't want to come in?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

She looked at the evil cat and back to her babysitter.

The werewolf huffed. "This can't work with Lord Tubbington here."

Quinn looked sad. She couldn't find a place where she could stay for more than a day.

Brittany felt bad for the puppy. "Maybe it would be better at Finn's house. Marley spends a lot of time there. I'm sure you guys can get along. And he's always wanted a puppy. I'll call him and I will take you to him. Let's just go to sleep. I'll make sure Lord Tubbington doesn't bother you."

Quinn gave in and followed her to her bed. She watched as Brittany moved the cat from her bed and to the cat's bed. Quinn slowly got on it and went to the corner of the bed, far away from the cat. She hoped the next place she went would be the last, and Lord Tubbington would leave her alone.


	5. Delta-Beta: Making Enemies

_**Top Dog To Top Pup**_

**Title: Delta-Beta: Making Enemies****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 1,308****  
****Chapters: (5/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass!****  
****Author's Notes: Glad you guys like this story. :) Yes, Lord Tubbington is really mean to Quinn, and she won't forget that. Don't worry, Rachel will be back soon. I'm thinking of doing a The Vampires Diaries story. I love Caroline, she's awesome, and Klaus is oh so hot. But I don't know. What do you guys think? And this chapter wasn't how I wanted it. Kind of disappointing.**

**Update: 9/29/13**

* * *

"Yeah, I'll take her. We're running out of places for her to stay. When is Rach coming back?" Finn asked, as he sat on his couch with his mate with him.

"Quinn's coming?" Marley asked, excited.

Finn nodded. "We'll go pick her up. Marley here is really excited to spend some time with Quinn. Seeing as she hadn't had time for the non-werewolf mates."

"Okay, come within an hour. Lord Tubbington is getting worse. When I went to shower, I found him on top of her. I was pretty sure she couldn't breath," Brittany responded with a sigh.

"We'll leave right now," Finn said as he stood up. Marley stood up and they left, walking. Burt was borrowing his car.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," The delta-alpha responded as she hung up.

Marley and Finn walked to the Pearce residence together.

"So what are we going to do with Quinn?" Marley asked excitedly. She had never had a puppy, and she couldn't see Finn or the pack because it was dangerous. She would finally hang out with a puppy and see a miniature version of a werewolf.

"Take her for a walk. Feed her. Play with her. You know, regular things someone does with their pets," Finn answered, as they crossed a street.

Marley giggled. "So last I heard, Quinn was with Santana, why does Brittany have her?"

"Funny story. Quinn ripped the leg off her childhood teddy bear, and it took all she had not to hurt Quinn. San then took her to Puck. Puck and Kitty were having sex, so Puck gave her alcohol. He's an idiot. And Britt, it would have worked except for Lord Tubbington. He was bullying her," Finn explained, as they walked to the front door of the Pearce residence.

They looked at Brittany's bedroom window to see Quinn run. Marley moved closer, trying to get a better look. She could hear hissing and whining. She also heard Brittany call out names. Once she was in front of the window, Quinn jump onto her arms.

Brittany stuck her head out and smiled at both of them.

"Hey guys, thanks for taking her," Brittany said, as she scratched Quinn's head.

"It's no problem," Finn answered, as he wrapped his arm around Marley's shoulders.

Brittany smiled and turned to her cat. She started talking to him, about how mean he was to their visitor.

Finn, Marley, and Quinn were sure they saw Lord Tubbington smirk at the poor puppy, who was shaking in Marley's arms.

"See you Britt," Finn shouted as they left the house.

"You're safe Quinn. Lord Tubbington is gone," Marley tried to assure the small puppy.

Quinn looked up at her. Then at Finn. She started to wiggle in Marley's arms and the brunette let her down. The wolf pup stretched and shook her fur. She say down and stared up at her two new babysitters.

"So what do you want to do?" Finn asked his girlfriend.

"Let's go to the park. I'm sure Quinn hasn't been able to go out," Marley answered, excitement in her voice.

Quinn started to wag her tail. She frowned when she saw it move and ran in circles to catch it. Finn and Marley laughed at the puppy.

"Let's go," Finn answered as they walked to the Lima State Park.

Finn left Marley and Quinn to go to a store to buy toys to play with the puppy with.

Marley was on the ground, laughing as Quinn attacked her hair. The puppy didn't pull hard enough for it to hurt.

After a while, Finn returned with some food for himself and his mate, dog treats, and some toys.

"Let's eat, then well play," Finn suggested as he gave his girlfriend a sandwich. She thanked him and started eating. Finn put some treats on a napkin and put them on the ground for the puppy, then left to wash his hands.

Quinn was eating, when she noticed something walking towards her. It was white and had a yellowish beak. Quinn watched it as it moved to her food and took a treat. Quinn didn't like that, so she growled and barked, which still sounded like a squeak. She would need to work on that.

The duck moved to take another, but Quinn chased it. When she turned back, a squirrel was taking her food. She growled. Why weren't her babysitters helping? When she turned to them, they were talking to each other and eating. Quinn shook her head and moved to bite the squirrel, but it just jumped in a tree and left.

Quinn got the edge of the napkin and moved it closer to her babysitters. Just when she was going to continue eating, something hit her. She whined and looked around, but nothing was around. But something hit her head. She looked up and saw the squirrel. It threw something at her. She heard something near her. Quinn frowned and saw the duck running towards her. She got the napkin and tried to quickly drag it to her babysitters so they can keep it away from those things.

Marley and Finn noticed the squirrel throw things at Quinn, and a duck that seemed ready to attack. They stood up, Finn got the treats while Marley got the puppy. Finn picked up the toys and they left.

*Top Dog to Top Pup*

Finn and Marley were watching a movie, while Quinn was finishing her food. Stupid animals are mean to her. She doesn't do anything to them, but they bully here.

She stood up when she finished and left the delta-beta's bedroom and went to explore the house.

She entered another room. There was a guy there. She remembered him from the school. She saw him working on something, making something. She had a bad feeling about it and started walking out. She ran to the kitchen and stayed under the table. It was safe there. Maybe the boy wouldn't find her. She fell asleep under there, so she didn't notice him walk up to her.

*Top Dog to Top Pup*

"Where's Quinn?" Marley asked, as she looked at her boyfriend.

"She's not here?" Finn asked, confused.

"No, I think she left," Marley answered as she stood up to look for the puppy.

They looked and found her. She was with Kurt. She was wearing a small dress. She didn't look happy.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, frowning and feeling bad for the pup.

"I made close for Belle, I believe. She needs proper clothing," Kurt answered, as he took the dress off the dog.

"She's a puppy. She doesn't need clothing," Marley told him, watching put a new dress on Quinn.

"Everyone needs clothes. Maybe when Rachel comes back, I'll tell her which ones Belle looks adorable in," he said, as he spun the dog around.

"What happened there?" Finn asked looking at the ripped clothe in the corner of his room.

"Belle here ripped them. Too bad for her, I have more," he answered as he changed her clothing.

Quinn growled, as Kurt got something else.

"This is sooo not gonna end well," Finn muttered, while Marley nodded.

"Call Sam?" Marley suggested, as she took her phone out.

"Before Quinn bites my brother," Finn responded, turning back to the growling wolf and his step-brother.

"I'll get to it," Marley told him as she walked away.

Finn turned back and saw Quinn giving him a look that said, _get me away from here, please_.

"Hey Kurt, Quinn has to eat," Finn told him.

Kurt looked annoyed but nodded.

"We are _so_ getting you away from here," Finn whispered to the puppy who growled and glared at Kurt. "We are getting you away from him to, far away."

Quinn nodded, frowning at Kurt. Get her away, far far away from Kurt and those dresses.


End file.
